


i got you (even if you’re broken and bruised)

by thefaultofoursouls



Series: listen up (because i’m here) [2]
Category: The 100
Genre: Anya’s just as bad, F/F, Like Crazy, Raven and I think the same, Raven crushes hard, So Sorry about that, but I know shit about math and engineering, it’s here, that means we cuss a lot, the truth of what happened at the coffee shop FOLKS, they’re so perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaultofoursouls/pseuds/thefaultofoursouls
Summary: Clarke is an idiot.O is a little shit.And Raven - well, Raven is is the ray of light among these blithering idiots.But Anya just HAS to walk by the one time Raven is being an idiot.





	i got you (even if you’re broken and bruised)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> Well, here we go - the truth about the Coffee Shop Accident.

Raven was not a fan of heights.

  
Which was why she had a slight objection to this newfangled idea of Clarke Griffin involving her, a bell, and a rope.

  
(Actually, she had an objection to nearly all the horrible ideas of Clarke Griffin. Including the time Clarke decided to get a cat down from a tree. That was a job best left for the fire department, in Raven’s humble opinion.)

  
Octavia was right behind her, gripping her waist as Raven calculated complex equations of aerodynamics in her head and cursed at Clarke under her breath at the same time, wondering how on earth she had been stupid enough to agree to dangle down the front of a coffee shop ringing a bell, hollering at people, and holding a poster.

  
(It had nothing to do with the fact that Clarke knew Anya Woods, Lexa’s cousin personally and may or may not have promised to try to get Raven a date with the hottest woman in all of Polis. In Raven’s super humble opinion.)

  
“Fucking shit,” she yelped as Octavia secured the harness between Raven’s thighs, “don’t try to pull a move on me while I’m about to jump to my death, O.”

  
She heard Octavia sigh deeply behind her. “Raven. I’m straight.”

  
“Debatable.”

  
“Raven!”

  
“What? All I’m saying is Clarke’s bi, I’m gay, and I’m fairly sure you kissing me when we were in high school was pretty gay.”

  
Octavia snorted and pushed Raven off the edge of the top of the shop.

  
(“Fuck you, Octavia!”

  
“Lincoln will do that tonight, so you don’t need to worry!”

  
“Ew, O, you’re so fucking gross! What’s wrong with you?”)

  
But now Raven was stuck in midair for half a day like this.

  
Fuck.

  
Ugh.

  
She starts ringing the bell and hollering meaninglessly.

  
Bored.

  
Boring.

  
Boredom.

  
Bore.

  
Boris.

  
People stop and stare. They take pictures. But only a tiny handful enter the shop.

  
(Fuck this shit. Raven stops ringing the bell after what feels like two hours.

  
Fu-)

  
Raven’s social life is ruined by now.

  
And then, on top of that, it starts raining.

  
“Hey! O! Pull me up, puta!” she yells up at Octavia, who, she is sure, is laughing her ass off.

  
(And here Raven can’t even feel hers anymore.)

  
No response.

  
“O!” she tries again.

  
Still no response.

  
“O, when I get my hands on you!” she yells, trying to kick the harness off.

  
Then she looks at the ground.

  
There is a heck lot of distance between her and the ground.

  
Five, maybe ten, feet?

  
But on the other hand, she would be up here for God knows how long because Clarke forgets stuff a whole fucking lot (one time, she forget to bring her wallet. To the bank.) and Octavia’s just being a fucking shit right now, so…

  
She’d rather fall down.

  
Raven isn’t dumb.

  
She knows she’s gonna have a statistical probability of 73% of breaking or fracturing her left ankle, and a 47% of doing so for her right as well.

  
She manages to pull her left leg out, and her right one, and is about to let go of the harness when she hears it. The voice.

  
“Raven?”

  
She freezes. Fuck.

  
“Hi. Anya.” she says tiredly.

  
Anya gapes at her. And recovers. “Raven, this isn’t worth it, you know. Don’t try to commit suici-“

  
Raven can’t help it. She doesn’t mean to be rude, she swears. But she snorts at the very thought. And starts laughing.

  
(She knows this must be a strange sight indeed:

  
Raven twirling around, holding onto a harness with her hands in the rain, and laughing.)

  
“Anya. I’m not,” she clarifies once she stops laughing. “I haven’t even gotten to go on a date with you yet, why would I -“

  
Then she stops. And realizes what she just said.

  
She quickly tries to backtrack. “Shit, sorry, I -“

  
Anya’s wearing a shit-eating grin and arches a single eyebrow. “You? Date me?”

  
“Sorry, you’re probably not even -“

  
“I’d love to.”

  
Raven freezes for the third time that day. “Really?”

  
“Raven, I thought Clarke was obvious enough about that.”

  
“Wait, Clarke was in on this too?”

  
“... Maybe. Can we talk when you get down and have, like, coffee?”

  
“Fuck yes, Anya!” Raven agrees maybe too enthusiastically, because the harness starts to tear.

  
(“Fuck! O! O! Clarke! Get me down, I -“

  
_Rip_.

  
“Oof.”

  
“Sorry, Anya.”

  
This is met with a wince.

  
“Don’t worry, Raven. I’ll get Clarke to put us in the same ward for broken legs and ankles.”

  
“Yeah. We can have a nice date, you know, over gelatinous gloop, really bond too…”

  
Raven thinks Anya’s laugh is the nicest thing she has ever heard in her life.

  
Whatever. She’s still got a shitty broken ankle and Anya has two shitty broken legs.

  
All Clarke and Octavia’s fault.

  
Ok, mostly O’s fault.

  
Raven briefly wonders how many years she could get for a murder, but Anya’s kissing her, and - fuck.

Raven’s brajn has short-circuited.

Well, fuck.

She silently thanks shitty Octavia and Clarke, but she doesn’t get much time because a simple kiss has escalated into a full-on  make out session. 

In the middle of the street.

Her social life is so done for.

But Raven can’t bring herself to give a fuck about it.

She’s kissing Anya Woods.

Ok, she seriously needs to stop monologuing internally so much -)

 

 

 


End file.
